Confusion, Compassion, and Chocolate
by sweetboi1016
Summary: Ryan has secrets that nobody knows. Troy is living a lie. When an injury brings them together they find themselves revieling far more than they expect. Rated M for future chapters. Tryan. RXR please
1. Chapter 1

RYANS POV...

"Follow me into my world... Let your worries fade with every step you take... Baby whatcha waitin for"

"Ry get your stupid ass down here!" screamed Sharpay "Or we're gonna be late for the game."

"K sis" I replied. God does she ever think that maybe I dont want to go everywhere with her? I mean I don't mind, er well actually I do. Of course this time I do want to go, prolly for the same reason she does, to see the hotties on the b-ball team, well she goes for one particular guy but I just scout.

I freshen up real quick and run down stairs to see Shar pacing back and forth. "Finally"

"Yep, had to look perfect for the babes." I said as I popped my collar.

"Oh shut up" Shar said as she laughed. Good at least she isn't too pissed. She laughs because she is the only one who knows my secret. "Come on" she says as we walk towards the door.

Shar reserved the perfect seats for us, right behind the bench. About half way through the game I noticed Troy kept looking in our direction. Prolly admiring Shar. Any way the game was getting real intense. I looked away from the action for just a minute; my watch had come undone and fell to the ground. Well as I tried to refasten it I got hit in the head. Then everything went dark.

TROYS POV...

I went to pass to Zeke but I missed, oh shit I hit Ryan. I ran up to him he had completely fallen out of his seat and was sprawled out on the ground. "Quick call an ambulance," I shouted as I checked his pulse, it was really slow and his breathing was irregular.

As the EMS pulled away, I heard my dad yell "Troy get back in here and finish the game."

"Actually I think I'm gonna go to the hospital to make sure Ry is ok."

"No, you need to get back in that gym and finish the game."

"Dad you don't need me to finish the game, we are up by 75 points; there is no way we can lose. Now I'm going to the hospital." I announced as I hopped into my truck.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to see him right away, so I stopped in at the gift shop before trying to find out where he was. I looked through every card until I found the right one. It was a cross between an "I'm sorry" and a get well card". There was a pocket built into the card to put a candy bar. I had no idea what kind of candy he liked. So I began thinking hard about the time we spent together during rehearsals. Then it hit me, Dark Chocolate. I quickly paid the cashier, and ran to the information desk. "Could you tell me where I could find Ryan Evans?"

"Let's see...Ah yes he is in urgent care room 709B."

"Thank you" I said as I darted off to get to his room

"Sharpay how is he?" I asked as I approached the doorway she stood next to.

"I don't know, they won't let me in and they won't tell me anything" she whimpered as she flung herself at me and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Well I'll go get some answers" I said as I gently leaned her against the wall.

I walked up to the nearest nurse and proceed to ask her "Can you tell me anything about the patient in 709B, his name is Ryan Evans?"

"No I cannot but when the doctors are ready they will release the information to you."

"I don't think you know what family you are dealing with here, we are talking about the richest family in Albuquerque."

"Yes I do know but that doesn't change anything young man. Now sit your tuckas in that chair and wait until you are called to the desk over there."

Nearly one hour later I heard a voice call from behind the desk "Would the visitors for Ryan Evans please step up." Sharpay and I darted over to the desk as fast as we could. "You may see him now" announced the stocky woman behind the computer screen. There seemed to be a breath of relief from both Sharpay and myself.


	2. Chapter 2

RYANS POV...

"Your sister and some other friend are here to see you"

"Ok send them in." No sooner had I said that Shar came rushing in like a speeding bullet.

"Oh Ry are you ok? Did they treat you ok? Is there..."

"Shar shut up, I'm fine. But thank you for the concern."

"Well your welcome."

"The nurse said someone else was here. Who?"

"Oh, right, come in he isn't angry."

"What?" Then in he walked the crush of my life, Troy Bolton.

Wait did he throw the ball that knocked me out; I know he doesn't like me but did he have to knock me out?

"Here Ryan, I bought you this Card." he said as he handed me a bulky envelope. I opened and read aloud, "I'm sorry I hurt you so bad, but here is something sweet to numb the pain." I paused and thought for a moment and said, "Troy, you do know this is a break up card, right?"

"Oh my God are you serious?" he said as he snatched the card back from me. "I had no idea I'm so sorry."

"No big I knew what you where trying to say."

"Oh yea one more thing. Open the second part of the envelope."

"Ok" I said as I opened the second pocket, inside was a silvery bar. "OMG is that what I think it is? Dark Chocolate?" sure enough.

"I remember you talking about it during the musical."

"Aw how sweet"

_G-l-a-m-o-r-__ous_

"Hello, hi daddy, yes Ryan is fine. What? No way, you got the audition for me? When? Tomorrow. Of course. I'll fly out tonight. See you daddy. Kiss kiss"

"What was that all about?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Daddy got me an audition slot for the new Soap Opera on channel seven." her smile was big enough to land a plane on.

"Great I am so excited for you." Damnit he prolly didn't even think about me when he signed her up, what an ass. "So when you flying out?"

"Tonight. I'm meeting daddy in Chicago and then heading on to New York."

"But if you leave who is going to stay here till I get back on my feet?"

"Oh Ry I completely spaced I guess I'll call daddy and see if they can reschedule."

"I'll stay with him."

"Troy that is so generous of you." I couldn't believe Shar got me off her hands so quick. "Well I should get going. I need to get packing." with that she left, didn't even hug me goodbye.

"Well looks like it's just you and me for the next few days Ry."

"Yeah"

"Um... I know Shar just sorta left you here, but would it be ok if I run home quick to grab some stuff?"

"No prob Troy see you when you get back."

As he left I drifted away into my dream world.

TROY'S POV...

I said bye to Ry and ran to my car as fast as I could. I got in and barley made it out of the parking lot before I heard my cell going off,

"Hello"

"Hi Troy, its Sharpay"

"What up?"

"Just calling to remind you that you had a date with Gabi nearly an hour ago. Bye"

Shit how could I forget. I punched her number in and waited for her to pick up.

"What the fuck Troy you think you can just blow me off, call me up and then everything is gonna be ok."

"Gabs I spaced I went to the hospital with Ryan"

"You blew me off for the fag!"

"Be nice."

"You know what we are through..."

"But..."

"Good-bye Troy Anthony Bolton.!/click/" Man has she changed since the musical.

* * *

**K YALL RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! it is up!!!! I'm sorry it took so long, I was sick for awhile. I promise it wont happen again. I hope you all enjoy chap 3!

TROY's POV…

"We are through Troy Anthony Bolton!"/click/ wow she has changed since the musical.

I can't believe Gabi just broke up with me. I feel like shit. Oh well I knew it would happen sooner or later. I had to get home quick I told Ryan I'd be back as fast as I could.

When I pulled into the drive-way I saw my father's car in the garage. I got out of my car, slammed the door. And sure enough, dad was at the door.

"Where the fuck have you been? Visiting the FAG!?" he screamed at me.

"Don't call him that. He is one of my friends. And not that it is any of your business, but I was at the hospital. And I'm staying with him till his sister comes back from New York."

"Like hell you are. I'm your father and I say you aren't staying at a damn hospital with an ass fairy, like that Evans kid."

"DAD I ASKED YOU ALREDY QUIT CALLING HIM NAMES. I AM STAYING AT THE HOSPITAL, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP" then _pop_, he hit me. I recoil a bit.

"Never talk to me like that!" I stood in front of him. He had never hit me before. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His eyes were blood shot. I took my fist and planted it in his gut. He lunged backward and then fell, ass over applecart. He lay on the floor for a few seconds, looked up at me and I said, "And you never hit me again," I then took my heavy foot and thrust it deep into the space between his legs, and I nailed him smack in the nuts. He yelped in pain and cringed. I took hold of the moment and ran up to my room. I searched through my closet for the escape bag I had packed a month ago. I don't know why I packed it, but it definitely came in handy. I ran back down the stairs and he was still on the ground but he had moved toward the couch. I didn't really acknowledge him I just ran out the front door. I couldn't turn back I heard his voice as I got in my car, "Troy Anthony Bolton if you don't come back in this house you will never be allowed back into my house. Troy did you hear me?"

I simply got in the car, started it and began to drive away, and then I flipped him the bird.

RYAN's POV…

Troy left about twenty minutes ago. I know he said he would be back as soon as possible, but what if he doesn't come back I'd be in this place all alone. I can't be alone like this for a week. Shar abandoned me and now Troy is going to leave me in this place that smells of rubbing alcohol and fresh gauze. I can't do this. God I'm freaking out. Okay he has been gone for about thirty minutes. My hands are sweaty, my head is throbbing, and my jaws feel like they are gunna lock forever. I don't want to be alone, not like this, not being this vulnerable, not again. Forty minutes and he still isn't back. I look up and see the door open slightly, and then he walks in. There seems like there is a golden light around him. I pretend to be asleep.

"Ry you awake? Hello… Ryan, are you asleep?" He sits down next to my bed, I hear his breathing, it is low and deep, it sounds almost like he is angry. What could have happened? I "stirred" slightly, looked at him and then grinned. Time seemed like it had frozen, even if just for that minute. His hair glowed slightly, his teeth gleamed, and his blue eyes sparkled brighter than any star. Here he was, the Sex God of East High, sitting next to me. "Oh Troy, I… When did you come in?"

"Just a minute ago. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry…"

"No your fine, you just startled me a bit. You seem tense, what's wrong?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, we are going to be spending the next week together. I think we are going to learn a lot about each other. Please tell me." I felt kinda flirty so I decided to give him my pouty eye look.

"Alright, but only if you don't tell anyone for awhile."

"Troy I'm in the hospital, who am I going to tell? The half dead guy next door?" he laughed and so did I.

"Well my dad he was drunk and…"

"Oh my god Troy! What did he do?"

"He… he… he hit me." I could see a tear in his eye, "he kept saying stuff about that was the nicest and I screamed at him. He got real pissed and he hit me. I hit him back, and then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Now to say the least, I can't go back home." He started to cry, and completely broke down.

"Troy please don't cry," I had no idea how to calm him.

"I just… I can't… he never… and drunk…" he just kind of babbled a bit.

"Troy don't think of him. You get to spend a fun filled week with me, right here." I had to think of something. He just kept crying. "Troy please," I said as I stood up, "I hate seeing you in pain," I grabbed his shoulders gently. I looked into his eyes, and then we embraced. "It is going to be okay Troy, I'm here for you."

RxR please, the more reviews the sooner i finish chap four (also any suggestion, tell me, ill try to work them in)


End file.
